Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of increasing the viscosity of an injection stream used in the recovery of oil from subterranean oil reservoirs and, more particularly, to waterflooding operations involving the injection of an aqueous solution or dispersion containing a surfactant solution.
In the recovery of oil from oil-bearing reservoirs, it usually is possible to recover only minor portions of the original oil in place by the so-called primary recovery methods which utilize only the natural forces present in the reservoir. Thus, a variety of supplemental recovery techniques has been employed in order to increase the recovery of oil from subterranean reservoirs. The most widely used supplemental recovery technique is waterflooding, which involves the injection of water into the reservoir. As the water moves through the reservoir, it acts to displace oil therein to a production system composed of one or more wells through which the oil is recovered.
It has long been recognized that factors such as the interfacial tension between the injected water and the reservoir oil, the relative mobilities of the reservoir oil and injected water, and the wettability characteristics of the rock surfaces within the reservoir are factors which influence the amount of oil recovered by waterflooding. Thus, it has been proposed to add surfactants to the flood water in order to lower the oil-water interfacial tension and/or to alter the wettability characteristics of the reservoir rock. Also, it has been proposed to add viscosifiers such as polymeric thickening agents to all or part of the injected water in order to increase the viscosity thereof, thus decreasing the mobility ratio between the injected water and oil and improving the sweep efficiency of the waterflood.
Processes which involve the injection of aqueous surfactant solutions are commonly referred to as surfactant waterflooding or as low tension water-flooding, the latter term having reference to the mechanism involving the reduction of the oil water interfacial tension. Thus far, many such waterflooding applications have employed anionic surfactants. For example, a paper by W. R. Foster entitled "A Low-Tension Waterflooding Process", Journal of Petroleum Technology, Vol. 25, February 1973, pp. 205-210, describes a promising technique involving the injection of an aqueous solution of petroleum sulfonates within designated equivalent weight ranges and under controlled conditions of salinity. The petroleum sulfonate slug is followed by a thickened water slug which contains a viscosifier such as water-soluble biopolymer in a graded concentration in order to provide a maximum viscosity greater than the viscosity of the reservoir oil and a terminal viscosity near that of water. This thickened water slug is then followed by a driving fluid such as a field brine which is injected as necessary to carry the process to conclusion.
One problem encountered in waterflooding with certain of the anionic surfactants such as the sulfonates is the lack of stability of these surfactants in a so-called "high brine" environment. These surfactants tend to precipitate from solution in the presence of monovalent salts such as sodium chloride in concentrations in excess of about 2 to 3 weight percent and in the presence of much lower concentrations of divalent metal ions such as calcium and magnesium ions. Typically, divalent metal ion concentrations of about 50 to 100 ppm and above cause precipitation of the petroleum sulfonates. The salinity of the surfactant slug is also significant with regard to interfacial tensions achieved through the use of petroleum sulfonates such as disclosed in the Foster paper. Even in the absence of divalent metal ions, optimum interfacial tensions are seldom achieved at salinities significantly in excess of 2 to 3 weight percent.
Various surfactant formulations which contain anionic sulfonates that tolerate high salinities and/or high divalent metal concentrations have been proposed for use in high brine environments. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,497 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,239 disclose a surfactant composition comprising a mixture of an organic sulfonate and a sulfated or sulfonated oxyalkylated alcohol and a polyalkylene glycol alkyl ether. The sulfonate is exemplified by the formula EQU C.sub.12 -C.sub.15 --OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 --.sub.m SO.sub.3 Na.
This is a sulfonate where m is an average of 3.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,097 teaches the use of sulfobetaines as agents in waterflooding.